customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Live! in New York City 1994 Aired on CBS (October 31, 1985) Part 6
(Littlefoot and the other young dinosaurs were trudging through a sandy region, a place where bits of ash fall from the heavens. They hadn't stopped walking ever since their last encounter with Sharptooth and the young dinosaurs were getting tired, the smaller ones resorting to riding on Littlefoot's back for the rest of the journey) * Narrator: Littlefoot had been wrong about the Sharptooth, but the others followed. Their only hope was to reach the Great Valley and Littlefoot, alone, knew the path. * (Now the young dinosaurs were attempting to catch their breath as they climbed a rocky region cliffside) * Littlefoot: C'mon. Get up. We're going the right path. We have to keep moving up. Oh, you can't quit now. What if the Great Valley is just over the top of these rocks? * (It appeared enough to motivate the young dinosaurs to keep walking as Littlefoot led them to the top of the cliff) * Narrator: Though they were sore-stumped and tired, Littlefoot urged them ahead. They've never seen the Great Valley, but their hearts warned them they were close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it eventually. * (After a long, perilous climb, the young dinosaurs eventually reached the top of the cliff. The sandstorm slowly died down as they looked to see the bottom of the cliff. But as the dust eventually settled, all they received was more disappointing news. At the bottom of the hill, there were more rock formations. At this point, it looked as though they were not even close to home. Cera eventually lost her temper) * Cera: This is your Great Valley? You're crazy! I'm leaving. (starts to walk away) * Littlefoot: Cera, we have to keep following the bright circle. * Cera: I'm taking the easy path for once. * Littlefoot: But this is the wrong path! * Cera: Who says? * Littlefoot: My mother! * Cera: Then she was a stupid longneck as well. * Littlefoot: (outraged at his mother's loss, confronts Cera) Take that back! * Cera: Never. * Littlefoot: Take it back! * Cera: No! * (Frustrated, Littlefoot shoves Cera and the two tumble down the hill) * Ducky: Spike! * (Spike attempts to follow them down the hill) * Petrie: Spike, stop! * (Despite Ducky and Petrie trying to stop him, only to get dragged with the other young dinosaurs downward as they slide down the rough hill and onto the ground just in time to see a fight take place between Littlefoot and Cera) * Cera: You! * (Cera knocks Littlefoot hard and moves toward him. Each other watches as the two fight it out) * Cera: Let go of my leg! * (They move away just as Cera is hurled towards a rock. Leading the other dinosaurs to safety, they watch the two dinosaurs fight. They stand behind a rock while Spike tries to hide his face in the sand, only to slide off) * Ducky: Spike. * (Ducky manages to get Spike behind the rock before Cera attacks Littlefoot again) * Cera: Take that! * (Littlefoot gets hurled into the rock as the dinosaurs watch. Littlefoot goes away from the rock as Cera goes in for another strike. Littlefoot turns to Cera, who looks unfazed and remorseful for what just happens and walks away from the Apatosaurus in a huff. Holding back a tear, Littlefoot frustratedly turns to Cera) * Littlefoot: Go ahead! Go the wrong path. We never wanted you with us anyway. * (Shrek ends up kicking everyone out of the house in frustration. The other young dinosaurs weren't sure what to do) * Littlefoot: C'mon. We have to keep going. (continues climbing) C'mon! * (Shrek ends up ejecting his friends out of the house in a fit of temper. Spike had since followed Cera after the bout as Ducky and Petrie stay behind watching Littlefoot. It would seem that a decision had been made, Littlefoot was not happy) * Ducky: Cera's path IS e**er. * Petrie: I think so as well. * (Littlefoot just frowns at these statements and frustratedly continues to climb the hill. Especially to Petrie, who vainly climbs the hill trying to stop him) * Petrie: Oh, Flathead, wait! (yelps) No be frustrated. (a rock he stands on slips) Please wait! (falls back down to the bottom) * Ducky: Cera, wait for us! We're coming with you, Cera! Cera, Spike, hang on! * (After that horrible encounter, Littlefoot has since traveled down the path for a long time)